battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack and Stonegit
Summary Full Text 'Toshioka Kiri: 'Having confirmed that Tree and Haddock had made it safely back to camp, Jack was retrieving Blue, and Tree was being properly taken care of, Kiri quietly retreats to her old section of the barracks. She winces as she realizes that Tree’s claws had in fact made it through her shirt and the protective layers beneath, leaving her with bleeding points in her back. She retreats to privacy to take care of these, and decides that she will get some rest once that is done. I’m going to be pretty busy next several hours and not around much… I’ll catch up once I can ^^; 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'Stonegit watches as Kiri helps the party back to the camp, raising his eyes at the sight of Treepelt. Making his way forward, he pushes his way up to frostyvviking, glancing around. “What the hell happened?” 'Jack Frost: '"Tree tried to possess Blue" all I know 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Fabulous," Stonegit thinks for a minute, and then slaps Jackson’s arm. "Nice work helping diffuse the situation. Nice to see you and Haddock are already working so well together.” lost 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"What do you mean ‘forgot about Blue’? What’s going on!" 'Jack Frost:'Jack flies back to where the snowman is still sitting on Blue “okay, get up you oaf.” Underneath, Blue is looking… blue, and Jack grabs his arms and begins dragging him back to camp. 'Blue: '''Blue was definitely..incapacitated currently, being dragged around like a limp noodle, a heavy limp noodle. Being sat on by a snowman definitely isn’t good for anyone, and if the weight of the snowman didn’t kill him then perhaps hypothermia would. '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit waits patiently for Jackson to get back, heaving a sigh. “Well…I’m glad I’m not the only one who’s susceptible to a blunder.” '''Jack Frost: '"Hey! Can someone help me?" Jack yells as he’s carrying Blue into the camp. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"I’m coming," Stonegit said, helping Jack out. He studies Blue for a moment. "You know Jack, you really shouldn’t have given Blue ‘the cold shoulder,’ it looked like it was a bit of a chilling experience for her." 'Jack Frost: '"Eh, she deserved it. She was going to attack me with fire!" 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Come again? Wait! Am I I helping you carry someone who tried to kill you and is against the King? Or someone he still thinks you’re Frosti?" 'Jack Frost: '"The warden possessed him and ordered him to kill us. Hopefully he still isn’t under the control…" 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Well I should hope so that it was a possessing! Other wise I would be tempted to drop her like a sack of potatoes and boil her like one as well!" 'Blue: 'Blue started to wake up a bit, stirring in their grip and opening his eyes with a shiver. “What in the world…?” he mumbled, wincing before looking around wildly. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Oh hey, you’re up, don’t worry, you just had a bit of a run in with the Warden. frostyvviking and I are getting you back inside to get warm.” 'Blue: '"A bit of a run in…? Yeah that’s an understatement." Blue huffed through chattering teeth, wriggling a bit in their grip uncomfortably. "Remind me to never anger you, Jack." 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"Oh! I nearly forgot," Stonegit says, easing Blue down next to a warm fire. " Jack, I never did manage to speak to Haddock about you becoming our general. If Blue is feeling well enough, we may want to consider going to find King Haddock to talk about that.” 'Blue: 'Blue curled up in his cloak by the fire and drew his hood over his face with a shivery sigh, listening to the talk while he attempted to not freeze to death. “General…?” he echoed questioningly. Category:Season 1 Category:Events